


There For You

by Naz



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Depressive Thoughts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naz/pseuds/Naz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Kinkmeme request 665: "Jojo giving Lil a hug and wrapping wings around her at the same time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There For You

Slamming the front door behind her, Magill sank to the floor. She had held it together all day. She always did. She had to. Nobody could know that she felt she was constantly on the brink of tears. That just wasn't the tough as nails, unshakable Lil that everybody knew her as. She didn't want them to know she was hurting. She didn't want them to know she cried every night. She didn't want them to know she was so fucked up that even God had decided she needed help in the form of a guardian angel.

Lil hugged her knees closer to her chest and rested her forehead on them. Big salty tears rolled down her face. How much longer...how much longer could she go on like this? She sniffled and tried to stifle a loud sob, not noticing the pig tailed head partially phased through the front door.

The normally belligerent angel looked down at her charge sadly. This had been going on for a while now and Jojo was at a loss as to what to do. She wanted to help her friend more than anything in the world. She was good at fighting and competing and manipulating, not at comforting and kindness. Jojo stepped the rest of the way through the door and knelt down beside the now fully sobbing Lil. The angel tentatively placed a hand on the dark haired girl's shoulder. She took it as a good sign that Lil didn't pull away. She put another hand on Lil's other shoulder before wrapping her into a nervous hug.

It would be a stretch to say that Lil felt instantly better at the touch of her angel, but something definitely made her at least begin to breathe normally. Although she often doubted Jojo's angelic qualifications, there was no denying that when Lil was at her worst, her guardian was there for her.

Lil let go of her knees, uncurling herself, and hugged Jojo back, resting her face on the angel's shoulder. Jojo responded by holding her tighter.

Something impossibly soft stroked Lil's tear stained cheek. Glancing up, she barely held back a gasp. From Jojo's back grew a pair of gigantic, pure white, feathery wings. Thay seemed to radiate soothing ethereal light and warmth. Jojo wrapped her wings in a protective cocoon around Lil as she continued to hold her friend closely. Lil felt awash with a sense of calm serenity. Her troubles felt so distant, as though they were forever trapped behind the safe feathery wall that surrounded her.

For the first time in forever, Lil felt that everything was going to be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully they're in character! Not a whole lot to go on for these two. Any advice or comments encouraged either here or at http://naz-zazz.tumblr.com


End file.
